Lunch Detention & Scars
by RebelYouth
Summary: Clary's a smart girl she does good in school is kind of quiet but knows not to take anyone's crap and has a few good friends but she has a bad home life and people keep saying Clace is their OTP who the hell is this boy whos seemingly perfect for her? Jace is a bad boy and doesn't really give a crap but what happens when he meets a seemingly tight ass and dumps his lunch on her?
1. Chapter 1

"Isabelle i'm not doing that"

She gave me her angry pout face and kept going.

"Come on Clary it'll be fun"

"Isabelle no, I don't even know the guy and i've already had Magnus say we're his OPT besides he's a complete idiot and how can we be Magnus's OPT if me and this dude have never met!"

"You'd be amazed what the imagination can do for you my dear"

"Whatever I'll see you at lunch Izzy"

I walked away from her on a polite note. I didn't even know this boy but yet people thought we would be such a cute couple? How the hell does that even work. Besides Jonathan Herondale was nothing but trouble from what i've heard.

"Magnus I don't even know who this girl is?"

"Come on! why do both of you keep saying that!"

I rolled my eyes and continued to ignore the lecture going on in the front of the room someone talking about human evolution it was stupid. We were monkeys now here we were get over it.

"Because it's true you gay sonic the hedge hog"

"Shut up don't talk to him like that Rat Face"

"I'm actually a free willing bisexual lewis"

"Remind me why I even try to be nice to and try to help him get you to know my best friend?"

These two were horrible but not as horrible when Alec and Magnus were near each other. Barf central station anyone? "You know her!" Magnus protested and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh really?" I questioned a bit harshly but he ignored it and kept going. "Short red head? freckles you saw her at that party one time." Oh god her she was okay looking but she seemed a bit stuck up and weird. "She's okay looking but really you want me with Miss tight ass?" this caused Simon to shot me a glare and I put my hands up in defense. "No offense" I said and the teacher glared back at us and we had to pretend we were listening from here on. A moment later Isabelle stepped in about twenty minutes late. The teacher stopped and looked at her with this sour look on her old face and I smirked. This was going to get interesting especially since it was pointed at Izzy.

"Would you like to tell us why you were late Ms. Lightwood"

"No"

"Well you can tell us anyway"

"If you were going to make me then why'd you ask it like a damn question?"

Magnus and the other three of us held in laughs while Isabelle stood up there having a stare down with Ms. Fairchild her fading hair piled on the top of her head. "Go on" she hissed at Isabelle and she sighed looking at the whole room obviously full of sass today. "Okay" she said obviously about to give a sarcastic answer and the teacher knew becaue of the look on her face. "I was so totally just giving a blow job in the bathroom you know keeps the wrinkles away" and she smirked at the teacher while she said this next part "looks like you missed the memo Ms. Fairchild." The whole room burst into laughter and the teacher turned red boiling mad. "If your father didn't control my pay check you spoiled asian brat" Ms. Fairchild said going back to her work. "I'm not Asian but you obviously are since you have no ass" Isabelle's brown eyes looked into Ms. Fairchilds blue ones and the teacher smirked. "I'll see you this weekend my dear" Izzy raised her eyebrow at her. "For what" she questioned and everyone turned quiet. "Too have a little home discussion at your home with you're parents." Huffing Isabelle came to her desk beside me in the back of the class room and I put my arm around the little girl. "That looked like fun" she shot me at glare and took my arm away "As if Herondale." "Oh shut up are all you light worms stiffs?" "Hey!" Alec whisper shouted from beside Simon. "Moms going to kill you" Alec said smirking at his little sister and she looked like she was close to knocking him in the head. "Whatever you fuck boy" and Alec face turned red and he bent his head focusing on his work. The bell rang and everyone jumped up and I walked out of the class room the five of us talking. "I'll see you all when we sit together at lunch" I said and they all looked at me like it was weird.

"You actually want us all to sit together and better yet to sit with us?"

"Why not it gets boring with just Magnus and Alec and sometimes Simon, I need female attention I'm bored of going off campus for lunch"

"okay then"

They all walked off towars their lockers. Why was it so surprising that I actually was going to sit with them. It wasn't that weird I guess.

I opened my locker and Isabelle came over a angry look on her face. I rolled my eyes knowing what that meant. "Fairchild?" I asked and she nodded. "Guess who has to have a family discussion!" she said fake happily. Then her frown lit into a smile and I groaned "What is it now?" I asked her. She said nothing and took off towards lunch with me as we chit chatted. Alec and Magnus came up in the lunch line with me and began discussing what happened in our last class. "English was horrible you should've seen what Jonathan did it was horrible not to mention what he did with that frog in science" I grumbled and Alec laughed. "Izzy told me about that, your brother truly is a interesting charecter." "No kidding" I said grabbing my salad container and grilled chicken. "I need coffee" they started laughing and I rolled my eyes my stomach grumbling. Having Alec spot me a five I walked over to the coffee area and ordered my coffee black as always. While I talked to Magnus on the way back to the table some idiot ran into me and spilled sauce not to mention coffee as well all over my favorite jacket. "Watch where you're going!" I barked and was met by golden eyes staring back into mine all of my friends fell silent. "I'm sorry red" the boy said sarcasticly and smirked evily glaring at me. "Look what you did to my favorite jacket goldilocks!" I hissed some of my ranch flying onto his leather jacket on accident. He whiped it off and everyone was watching us. "You think they're going to fight?" and everyone one screamed "Shut up simon!" at the same time. "Well" said the boy and picked up the rest of his salad,coffee and whatever the hell was also in his hands. "Why don't we make everything else match?" and with that he slammed it all in my head. Ranch and this red sauce covered my hair coffee dripping down into my bra and soaking me.

"You prick!"

"JACE" Isabelle yelled.

Angrily I picked up the chicken soup and water Alec had got. "Clary" he warned but I didn't care I threw the chicken soup all over him and for good measure I pulled out his boxers and poured the ice filled water in. The teacher came over and grabbed him by the back of the neck and me by the arm.

"OFFICE NOW!"

And he let us go both of us trudging over to the principal's office. "This is all your fault" I hissed both of us still covered in stuff. "At least im not the one covered in my own food and someone elses you bitch." I fake laughed and glared at him while we sat down waiting for the principal "and at least i'm not the one was a two inch penis!" "So you have a dick?" he asked looking at me curious and I rolled my eyes.

"No I have a vagina but I wouldn't be surprised if you had a mangina why don't you go shove a tampon up your ass and find out?"

The door opened and both of our head swung in the direction of Mr. Lightwood.

"Herondale, Fray get in here NOW"


	2. Chapter 2

We walked into his office and sat down arms crossed Roberts glare pointed at me.

"Really Clary? you're such a good girl and you and Isabelle hang out all the time you've been friends since Pre K"

"Come on dad" (Thats what he perfers me to call him) "Can you blame me with him on the lose!"

He looked over at Jace if that was even his name and nodded. Jace's eyes widened and looked at him.

"What the hell uncle Robert!"

"Now Jace you know our families are close but I can't give everyone hand outs as you just saw with me and Clarissa"

Moping both of us sloutched in our chairs while he called our parents. The whole time that idiot boy just glared at me so I punched his leg. A few moments later Mr. Lightwood turned to us and sighed. "Well lets see for the rest of the month you have lunch detention and then after that well we'll figure it out later." My eyes almost poped out of my head he had to be kidding me. I was a good student and person seriously?! Now I was stuck with this idiot for over a month possibly the rest of the year if it came to that. Upset I grabbed my bag and headed back out to the lunch table and sat down next to Isabelle. They all were looking at me worridly.

"What? it was nothing at least I don't have to look at the idiots face for the rest of the day except I have lunch detention for about a month with him and then something else after thats over"

"About that"

Before Isabelle could speak he came over and sat down beside Magnus and started up a conversation with the guys. I looked at Izzy and she bit her lip guilty looking. "Meet Jonathan Herondale?" and her voice cracked when she said it. What in the hell.

"Isabelle!" I yelled and everyone at the table looked at me like I was crazy. Not that Jonathan over there didn't already think it.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS THE JERK YOU ALL THOUGHT I'D BE CUTE WITH?"

"Oh yeah you were the tight ass they wanted me to hook up with?"

Now it was his turn to get involed with the drama of the group. They all seemed to shrink a bit at the intensness of our glares. "My brother Jonathan hates him" I said "Are you stupid?!" Jace looked at me with a smirk on his face "Jonathan's your brother?" he asked sounding pleased. I raised my eyebrow at him in response "Jonathan and me are good friends" he said and I felt like I was going to die. To make matters worse he even waved my brother over and he sat down and they struck up a conversation. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME" Luckily the lunch bell rang and I jumped up and headed to my locker still hungry from not having any food at all that lunch period. Grabbing my art supplies I made my way down the hall when Isabelle came to join me since we had it together. She smiled at me but I kept frowning at her not wanting to talk. "Oh come on clary" she said and started walking backwards infront of me. "It wasn't that bad!" she pouted and I pushed past her into the art room to our regular seats. "Oh I think it was" I shot back sitting down and placing my stuff off to the side so she could sit across from me like always. "He's really not that bad either" I looked up at her like she was crazy "he made me into a human salad" I said irritated and she rolled her eyes. "A cute human salad!" and I glared at her. "Really Isabelle?" I said starting to doodle on my paper. She let out a defeated sigh and looked at me. "Give him a chance?" I laughed and looked at her smiling. "Hmm let me think how about no?"

After the final bell rung I headed down the hall to my fathers classroom. "Ms. Morgenstern" I glared at him "it's fray now" I said with poison in my words. He nodded slowly just a few years ago i'd turned into a fairchild and then finally i'd choosen the name fray I was going to be my own person. A few moments later Jace came in looking more stupid than he had a lunch if that was even possible. Not that I wasn't already in hell when I had noticed I had art class with him. The idiot could barely even draw a line he was so immature at that. He came over and sat down beside me pulling out his phone. "I'll take that Mr. Herondale you and my boy are one it enough at my house" my father said pulling it out of his hand.

"Sir I need that for work and my grandma is in the hospitle what if something happens to her?!"

"Fine here"

He handed him the phone and went over to his desk plugged in his earphones.

"Your grandma isn't going through any of that is she?"

"Nope"

He smirked at me and began playing on his phone. Rolling my eyes I began shading in my doodles. Ten minutes in my father seemed uninterested in us and left the room and not surprisingly never came back. So a few moments after he left, my notebook was being pulled out from under me and he was flipping through it. Snatching it back I shoved it into my bags and glared at him as he stood up all his things in hand. "Where do you think you're going?" I asked looking at him while he opened the window. "Out" he replied looking down we were two storys up what was he doing.

"Why?"

"Well theres really nothing better to do why don't you come"

"No thanks"

"Dosen't surprise me"

I turned around in my seat and glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean"

"Oh nothing but you reall should live a little you tight ass"

I got up and walked over to him. Looking down at the drop fear stirred a little in my chest I was not doing that. Suddenly he jumped out and hit the ground rolling. "YOU IDIOT" I called down at him and threw his backpack at him "What if they catch you." "Aren't we already in trouble enough?" he was right we kind of were but that didn't mean I had to do this. "Come on tight ass" that was it I was done being called that. Huffing I threw my stuff at him and droped down. Unlucky as always I landed on my back in a bush. Aching I rolled off landing on the ground and I could hear him laughing at me. Angry I got up and grabbed my stuff heading the other way. "Sure that's a smart idea to head home?" I looked at him raising my eyebrow.

"How do you know where I live you evidently only know where my dad lives seeming as you non to surprisingly live beside him and my mom lives a block away so stop being a stalker"

"I'm not and if you go home won't your parents be onto something after all detention only ends in about two hours"

He was right I couldn't go home not right now but what else was I supposed to do.

"Come with me"

"Why?"

"Listen we aren't friends but it'd be good for you to see what cool kids do out side of school instead of being a nerd and read to the homeless"

"One sorry but no thanks and two I don't do that"

"Oh well it's not like you could handel it anyway"

He started to walk off and I bit my lip looking around. "Wait!" I called out and he turned around smirking at me. "Yes?" he said voice seeping full of cockiness. "Fine i'll come" I ran up behind him and kept walking his steps filled with victory. Anoyyed by his abilty to not be able to call a cab I stepped up to the curb. Sighing I pulled off my jacket making him hold it and pushed my boobs up a bit. He looked at me weirdly and I rolled my eyes.

"Cab drivers are pervs and i'm a seinor who's a girl might I add which means I had boobs and tight clothes get it?"

He looked at me in shock and got in the cab I had managed to get. Giving the cab driver the address he sent out a text. Friday was supposed to be a day of fun but instead I was stuck with this idiot for two hours until I could go home and head off to Isabelle's. Then i'd be stuck with him monday and the rest of the month. "This better not be lame" I said and leaned over to look out of the window.


	3. Chapter 3

The cab stopped in front of Isabelle's house and I looked at him while we got out. "Exactly why are we here?" I asked as we trudged up the cobble stone path as he opened the front door. "Taking you to Isabelle for a few hours" was all he said and I pushed past him and headed up the institutes steps. Picking up chruch happily he looked at me amazed. "What?" I asked as the house pet curled into me and purred. "He hates everyone?" and I nodded giving the kitty a kiss on the head. "I know but he's always liked me and Alec I don't know why" I opened the door to Isabelles room and almost screamed at what I saw. "OH MY GOD" and I turned around Jace laughing so hard he almost fell over. "Ever heard of knocking?!" Isabelle shouted pushing Simon off of her. Jace took me by the shoulder and set me down on one of her chairs. "Make over now" he demanded and I glared at him. "Why?" Izzy asked pulling on a shirt "besides aren't you supposed to be in detention anyways."

"I'm showing her what cool kids do on friday nights the tight ass should get one chance at life and that's not important"

"WE ARE NOT TAKING INNOCENT TIGHT ASS CLARY TO MAGNUS AND THE BOYS PARTY no offense Clare and Dad's going to kill you when he finds out"

"Can you stop calling me that?!"

"So what just make her look less like that"

"HEY!"

"No offense Clary whatever your name is but honestly you're going to have to fit in if you can even manage that"

I rolled my eyes and mumbled a fine at him. Grining with victory Simon and him left the room leaving us alone. "Just do it" I said not even caring anymore and Isabelle gave a half worried half interested look. "No we are not friends or together before you ask and yes just do it I know you want to." She jumped up and down happily. I knew deep down she had always wanted to give me a make over. Something deep down inside of me said this was going to end bad but it didn't matter. It was time to show everyone I wasn't some quiet good girl I was Clary Fray and just wait till they see me.

Isabelle turned me away from the mirror and had me face the closet. "First your clothes must be changed" I looked down at my old skinny jeans, converse,grey tank top and jean jacket. "Clare you know I love that outfit but people there wont babe" Sighing I took off my jacket and shoes making her smile. "Great now take off your pants and put these on!" she held black fish net leggings in front of my face and I shook my head no. She glared signalling she meant business so I stripped off my pants and pulled them up already feelings awkward. "Now what?" I said with fake exciment so she gave me a fake laugh. A black dress landed on my head and I took it in my hands. It looked way to small for me to wear in public. "Isabelle really?" I asked holding it up "I know" she said sadly "It's the trampiest thing I have in there that you can fit in." She had this sad look on her face and I rolled my eyes. "No why is it so short anything longer?" Izzy started laughing and I mentally sighed. Of course she had nothing else longer that she would allow me to wear. I tried to turn around and change but she made me face her and take off my shirt. Her eyes took me in and she rubbed her chin and I knew she was analyzing my bangableness and curves if I put this dress on. If it even counted as a dress it looked like a shirt. "Let's see" she mumbled and came up to me looking at me chest. "Hmm" she tried pushing them up to get them to look bigger but it didn't do anything. "It's not going to work Izzy i'm a late bloomer remember? i'm barely in a B." "Not if I can help it" she went over to her boxes full of stuff and pulled out a bra from when she was like thirteen. It was cute though so I guess I couldn't complain. "Put this on and you'll look like a C babe" not feeling like protesting I turned around and unbuckled mine putting this on. She hooked it for me and I saw in the mirror that she was right. They looked bigger than they actually were maybe she was a genuis when it came to this. I turned around and she smiled approvalingly "now the dress" she demaned. Feelings better about myself I pulled the slick back thing over my head and down over my curves. It stopped a little short though only just below my bottom. The nerves set back in and Isabelle obviously noticed them and she smiled softly.

"Come on Clary you're beautiful give it a try okay? show everyone who Clary Fray really is"

"Okay but only since you're helping me"

Izzy handed me a tight leather jacket and I pulled it on. Instantly I felt more comfortable having some fabric to cover up more of my skin. Searching through her closet she pulled out a pair of black pumps that were actually kind of pretty. The heel was only four inches so I guess it wasn't that bad. Carfully she helped me step up into them and I looked in the mirror. I had to admit she made me look pretty hot if I said so myself. I headed to the door but she stopped me and made me come back and sit down. "Make up remember?" she asked and I groaned agreeing. She leaned behind me and pulled out her whole make up display but made sure I couldn't see the mirror. Great she was going to surprise me and she knew I hated surprises. Closing my eyes I felt her started to apply the concealer and foundation with her fingers rubbing gently and hard in some places. When I felt the coolness go away I opened them and saw all the brushes and palettes in her hand. My god this was going to take forever why does she think I dont wear make up in the first place. Making me smile she coated my pale cheeks with blush then lined my lips with this red color filling them in. Then for extra protection she had me put on her BB lips then coat everything off with lip gloss. Getting the excess off she smiled at her work so far and rummaged around for her eye kit. "Izzy are you sure all of this is needed?" I asked curious and she nodded her head seriously sitting down in front of me. "Yes it is now hold still clare" she grabbed my chin gently and started filling in my eyelids and I felt her line my underbrow with something but it didn't really matter. I trusted her Isabelle knew everything there is about make up and I knew crap so honestly I had no room to tell her what to do. Finally she placed the eye liner on my lips and I froze she wouldn't mess up. If theres one thing I didn't want to look like it was like a raccon. She finished filling in the wing and had me open and blink my eyes as she put masscara on me.

"Okay all done get up and see my amazing work!"

I turned around in my chair so I was facing her vanity mirror. It was incredible I barely recongized myself and I loved it a lot. The smile on my face was uncontrolable as I turned my face admiring it. I had no idea I could look this hot.

"Yeah yeah yeah beautiful now let me tame that mane girlfriend"

Glad to let her continue I smiled the whole time she was doing my hair. We talked about how I had ended up getting out of detention and by the end she was laughing so hard I couldn't help but laugh to. "You're kidding me" she giggled putting down her barrel brush, special hair styler and hair dryer. "No I am not I seriously landed in that bush to!" laughing once more I fluffled my hair. My once barely wavy hair was now wavy/curly like a models and full like one to.

"Wow Iz"

"I know right Jace will love it!"

I looked up at her.

"Isabelle I know we're like your guys OTP but seriously I don't like him i'm sorry he dosen't like me either"

"But he said one tim-"

She cut herself short and I looked at her. "Isabelle?" I said pushing her but she sealed her lips and I gave up. It wasn't worth the drama anyway. I texted my mom saying I would be with Isabelle and she texted me back saying it was okay. "You know clare your brother helped plan this party." Those words hit my like a block of course my idiot brother would be incharge of this party along with all those stupid boys and Magnus. Getting up I grabbed my phone and some money stuffing them in the jacket's pockets. The boys were by the door like three storys down so we walked together down the steps untill we got to the last set of steps and hallway. Then Isabelle took off excitedly down the hall saying she would introduce me. Honestly sometimes she acted like we were still five playing dress up. I was going to let her have this moment, after all she had helped created the one and only Clary Fray, as she had said earlier. She said my name happily and I turned the corner walking out in front of everyone. Alec's eyes bludged and I think if he wasn't gay he'd be attracted to me maybe. Also if I wasn't like another sister to him then maybe. Simon look awed and amazed and just dumb founded Isabelle walked over and kissed him foundly. "Aren't I amazing babe?" he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. "Couldn't you have done this when I had a crush on her?" Isabelle glared at him and slapped his arm "NO I could not have." He laughed and kissed her on the mouth lovingly and she smiled making Alec gag and I rolled my eyes. I happened to think it was extremly cute. Isabelle looked over to Jace "so? what do you think?" He had a straight face and just shrugged his shoulders. "She's okay I guess" he said and I glared at him. He couldn't at least say one nice thing even if it was a lie. Yet another reason to hate the idiot.

"Wow thanks prick"

He looked up at me a frown on his face.

"I didn't mean to upset you tight as- I mean clary"

"Sure Jace you never mean to do anything right? can we just go?"

Everyone nodded and we walked out the door Alec locking it. I just wanted to have fun tonight. If that was even possible with Jace around.


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter is inappropriate soooo yeah**_

"Really Jace?" Alec said walking behind the group with me and I looked at him. "What?" I protested kicking a rock that was on the ground to the side. He sighed and glared at me "you are such an idiot." "A sexy idiot actually" I corrected him "yeah whatever." We kept walking like that till I kicked a rock and it hit clary in the ankle. Her firey blood red hair swooped in the air like a blaze as she turned her head to glare at me. She directed her attention back to Isabelle and Simon while I shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Bro come on why are you such a jerk to her? especially at lunch you couldn't have been calm?"

"She deserved it!"

"You didn't even know her you still don't know her it hasn't even been a day and you've ruined her life seeminly"

God I hated when Alec was right. Sighing we both made our way a head of the group and waited under a street lamp for them. Annoyed I picked at my nails and Alec was still giving me that look.

"What lightworm?"

"What was that back home at the institue?"

"Nothing what are you talking about.

He raised his eyebrow at me and gave me a "oh really" look.

"I saw they way you looked at her Jace you've never looked at anyone like that and then instead of saying she looked nice casually, you blew her off, hell i'm gay and she's like my sister and i'll admit she looks bangable"

"Alec seriously are we having this talk?"

"Jace"

"Fine shes hot okay? I said it there happy god but we still hate each other"

"I know that I just wanted you to admit it"

I mumbled idiot as the others finally caught up and we all made it to Magnus's building. We all some how fit in the elevator and we made it to his door. I knocked and in a second the door was opened by none other than the sparkly devil himself and it was a completely different world inside.

As soon as Magnus opened the door I knew this was different from most parties. The others smiled seeminly used to this but I wasn't. When we stepped it I felt like someone had hit me and everything looked like I was tripping. It looked like we were in a club and we might as well have been. Fog machines, strobe lights and all this different stuff was everywhere not to mention his penthouse was made to look like a club almost. Everyone was laughing and shouting when someones arm was over me. It was Jace's and he was swaying to the music. "Are you high?!" I screamed over everything and this earned me another laugh from his seeminly perfect face. "Not yet!" he screamed back and ran off with Alec and all the other boys leaving me with Isabelle. "Don't worry" she called into my ear happily "i'll get you into the party mood!" oh god I thought she was going to get me drunk or high possibly both knowing her.

"Eat this brownie"

We were in the kitchen and I was watching the boys take shots innocently when Isabelle handed me one.

"It's pot isn't it?"

"No...maybe...honestly I forget which pan is which"

Laughing I broke off a small piece and put it in my mouth in case it was. Either way I felt a small tingle and it was obvious it was a pot one. Silently I thanked god I hadn't taken a full one or I could be completely out right now. Everyone was partying when a dark head pushed through the crowd and I saw Sebastain and his friends. They were actually pretty nice and if I said so myself. Sebastian shot me a smile and walked over to me at the counter. "Damn fray clean up nice?" he asked leaning forward against the counter. "Isabelle helped" I said casually taking a sip of water and he laughed. "Take this babe" he handed me a shot glass filled with something i'd never seen nor had I tasted probably. "What's in it?" he looked at me "does it matter?" I shrugged my shoulders and downed it quickly. It burned my throat but the sensation was amazing and I loved it. My hands went out and I plucked the two that were in his hands and down those ones. He looked at me and clapped his hand. "Tight ass learning to live" he yelled out and everyone cheered as I giggled.

"Why does everyone call me that?"

"Dosen't matter did anyone tell you how much of a sexy tight ass you are?"

"No but why don't you show me"

His eyes widened and he pulled me closer pressing our lips together. Once again I heard cheering as our lips kept going, our tongues pressed in each others mouths. Once we finished his tongue grazed my bare lip making me tingle all over. "Nice job fray" he smirked and I grabbed a pen writing my number down on his hand. "Call me" I whispered in his ear and licked his cheek,lightly nipping his ear lobe. Okay yep I was totally buzzed right now for the first time in my life. When Sebastian walked away confidently I saw Jonathan glaring at me and I gave my older brother the finger, I saw him scoof and he stalked off after Sebastain. Oopsy is that my fault? oh well who cares. Even Jace was glaring at me slightly. Wobbling slightly I walked over to him and poked him in the chest. No I wasn't drunk I assure you i'd only had three shots I just really hated these heels. "What's your problem prick?" I said and made him take my heels from me. He laughed at me like I was some patheic weirdo he wanted nothing to do with and I punched him in the shoulder getting on the island infront of him. "Nothing" he said putting my heels beside me and I crossed my arms. "Obviously there is!" I yelled over the music grabbing onto his shoulder so I wouldn't slip off the island quickly. He helped me back up holding onto my waist slightly and then quickly off. "Are you drunk?" and I rolled my eyes at him "obviously not but Isabelle is totally trashed." We both started laughing uncontroably and then finally got ourself together.

"Why were you such a jerk at the house?"

"I'm sorry i'm not used to giving compliments but you looked nice or whatever okay?"

"Perfect"

We took a shot together and I laughed when it went down one of his wrong pipes. The tears came rolling and I wiped them away as he stood up and finished having a cough attack. "Why didn't Jon ever tell me about these?" I asked taking a swig of Jace's vodka and he shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know" he said and I surprisingly believe him "but looks like you're living a little." "That dosen't begin to cover it" I screamed and looked over to find Magnus standing on one of the kicthen table.

"STOMACH SHOTS!"

Everyone screamed for joy and I was so confused. What the hell was that. Then I saw his evil eyes set on me and Jace sharing a bottle.

"CLARY AND JACE GET OVER HERE"

Shrugging his shoulder as if to say fuck it he held his hand out to me. Just going with it I took his hand and jumped down following him over to Magnus and the table. "Jace you go first" my brother was in the back taking a swig of something obviously upset about this pairing. Magnus helped me lay down on the table and Jace got on top of me straddling my sides like he instructed him to. I knew why he was doing this he just wanted to see something even remotely sexual go on between his OTP who also hated each other. That demon was kinky and messed up..I love him for it. I felt Jace's rough yet smooth hands pulling up my dress and it tickled, everyone on the edge of their seats. Magnus poured a shot glass into my belly button then all the way up to the bottom of my bra and down to my V line.

"You all know the rules and after he finishes her lower body he has to do the other now start in THREE...TWO...ONE GO!"

Jace leaned down everyone cheering him on and started down by my V line running his tongue achingly slow up and to my stomach. I didn't like him but lets be honest he's a decent looking boy over here and licking me..do you see my problem? He started licking and once again used his tongue sending a shiver down my spine. I could see his smirk as he made his way up doing a small grind like motion causing everyone in the crowd to cheer. Except Jonathan who still had his panties ovbiously in a twist. All I wanted to do was scream and moan but I couldn't because that would be inappropiate I just let him do what he was doing untill he finished what was considered my lower body. He sat up and fist pumped the air everyone clapping and the he pulled down my dress Magnus moving two shot glasses right over the creavas of my breats.

"Everyone else thinking what i'm thinking?"

"YES" everyone cried in unison and it was offical. I went to school with a bunch of kinky weirdos but lets be honest here, I was one of them after all. How could everyone hide this from me? it was freaking amazing and I loved it and just think I could've been stuck in detention before this. I felt a cool liquid being poured on me and I knew it was time. He scooted up futher on me above my hips slightly and pinned my arms behind me. Great I thought give Magnus yet another reason to fangirl over us right now. I could see him out of the corner of my eyes fangirling over us with Izzy , Alec and Simon trying to get them to calm down. He leaned down and I felt his tongue and lips on my skin sucking and licking whatever there was to get. My back arched slightly and I knew no one saw it but I know he felt it because I could feel his smile on my skin. Finally he finished and jumped up and I instantly knew it was my turn to do something to him. If he was going to play dirty like that I was going to play dirty equally. Magnus poured it in his belly button and along him saying when I was finished he had a surprise for the both of us and I nodded. I got on top of him making sure I was sitting right on top of his..well you know and he could see most of my clevage. It all payed off I discovered when planted my lips and tongue against his V line. I felt a moment in his hips and suddenly something was pressing up into the fabric of my skirt. Smirking I ran my tongue along him sucking and going achingly slow in some places. When I leaned up closer to get the top of his chest I grinded down on to him and I heard him hold back a growl in the bottom of his throat. Smirking I turned around and allowed Magnus to help me down and Jace slowly got up as if in shock and trying to hide the boner he had.

"Happy Magnus?"

"Extremly oh my god the hot dirty sweaty sex you two could have"

I laughed as he lead our group of friends and Jace to an empty room and passed out a bottle of some strange looking drink to all of us. "Drink" he said and no one didn't drink it so I downed mine chugging like everyone else and put it down. Right as I did my vision turned amazing like everything was in HD mode and I instantly knew I was some where between drunk and high. However I was totally in control of myself and what I did. Isabelle started laughing and everyone else laughed. "We're all so bombed" alec said laughing uncontrolably and Magnus started chuckling.

"Actually only three of you are the other three of us are some where inbetween drunk and high"

"Well then it must be us three because i'm tripping"

I laughed and hugged my best friend tightly.

"I always knew you were a drug user"

It was offical now I was totally out of it and so was Magnus and Jace. Like he said though we were only inbetween so it wouldn't be as bad for us as it was for them.

"Truth or dare anyone?"

"Yeah let me dare someone first!" Simon called

Everyone agreed and he looked around tapping his chin and grinned at his girlfriend Izzy. "I dare you" he hiccuped "to kiss clary so I can see yuri in real life." Isabelle and I shrugged our shoulders and scooted closer together so we were in the middle of everyone. "That's cheating on you" Alec protested and Isabelle butted in. "It's not if im just going to lay him tonight and he dared me to." "True" alec said and shrugged his shoulders also "go right on ahead." Without anymore thinking or protests Isabelle pressed our lips together both of us leaning into it. Finally we broke apart and I crawled off of her and back over to Jace who looked slightly mad. Grumpy pants I thought and looked to Simon who looked like he was going to have a nose bleed. "You aren't going all nerd are you?" I asked and he shook his head no while Isabelle attacked his lips with hers. She finally released leaving him in awe and she smiled at him. "When I do you it's going to be so good" was all she said and looked around her eyes landing on me.

"Sit on Jace's lap for the rest of the game"

I crawled in his lap and he put his hand on my thigh lazily. He was probably tired a bit because I could feel his head throbing when he laid it against me for a moment. After Simon's dare to stick his finger basically inside of Izzy he looked at Jace smirking.

"Take off all of clary's clothes...with your teeth"

Both of our eyes widened as we looked at each other. I would rather just do this then be shamed for it later on. Jace laid me down and got on top of me. I took my jacket off for him and threw it over at Simon leaving my collar bone and arms bare kicking off my pumps. Before he started he moved my hair out of way softly,brushing my face lightly as he did it. He took one of his hands and pinned my arms behind me and then put the other on the floor.  
>His teeth went to my dress first and he managed to slide it down and off my legs a little quick. Then there was the fish net legging part to deal with. I heard him mumbled something to god as he leaned down and started stripping them off me. Finally I was only left in my Victoria Secret bra and underwear. Isabelle shot us a slight glare and I rolled my eyes crawling back into Jace's lap. It was obviously uncomfortable for both me and him right now. After two more rounds everyone was dozing off and it was probably best if we all got a small nap. We all agreed, Magnus and Alec headed off to Magnus's room and Isabelle and Simon went to the room behind the hall locking the door. We all agreed to wake up by two in the morring so we could set off home. To lazy I crawled into the bed and covered up Jace glaring at me while he laid down on the floor using his Jacket as a pillow.<p>

"What's your problem now?"

"Why do you get the bed?"

"Because stupid i'm a innocent girl who has no clothes on so naturally I get the bed"

I turned the other way and he huffed in defeat turning the other way to. It was really hard to sleep though with his mopping and constant turning. Finally i'd had enough and I threw a extra pillow at his head. It hit him and he sat up facing me.

"Fine you can get up here with me but you will stay above the covers and if you touch me god so help me I was cut you!"

Smile full of victory he got on the bed where I had just been and pressed his back to my blanket covered one. I faced the wall and yawned closing my eyes.

"Night tight ass"

"Night prick"


	5. Chapter 5

I heard the alarm going off and my eyes opened. That's weird I was facing the wall and my hands were around...Oh my god. I was under the covers arms around this clary chick who just so happened to be pressed against me. She smelled kind of good actually..NO stop it NO her eyes flickered open at the beeping and she yawned softly. Then she looked up and I looked down we both screamed and she jumped against the wall and I fell off the bed. "WHAT THE HECK" she screamed and leaned over grabbing her dress off the ground pulling it on. "I said not to touch me!" and she got up pulling on her leggings and I rolled my eyes at her. "Don't be flattered I was sleeping and you were cuddled up against me on my chest!" Now it was her time to roll her eyes as she pulled on her leather jacket. It was two in the morrning the right time to get on the move towards home. I grabbed my jacket off the ground and we turned around to see Magnus in the door way smiling. "How cute" he chooed his hair ruffled and crazy against his head.

"Where are the other?"

"Left about ten minutes ago"

Great now I was stuck with her. I was also stuck with the duty of getting her slightly still drunk and hung over ass to the institue. "Great" I grumbled as she wobbled around on her heels. "Have fun" Magnus said and retreated back to his room as I helped her through the empty penthouse. "Oh don't worry" I retorted "this is going to be so much fun" I lied to myself.

When we were halfway home I practically was carrying her she was so tired and hung over. "Come on clary" I said as she wobbled in her heels. Quickly I made her sit down and I took her shoes off of her before she could hurt herself. She got up by herself and started skipping and jumping down the sidewalk like a little girl and I ran after her. Oh my god she could not get anymore annoying or difficult. Finally I grabbed her and she twisted her ankle slightly which meant she couldn't walk. She planted her bottom on the sidewalk and refused to move giving me the silent treatment like a child. Groaning I picked her over my shoulder and she began kicking throwing a tantrum saying she didn't want to be held like that. Switching her into my arms bridal style I thought she was good but right as we were down the block from the house she yelled at me.

"I WANT A PIGGY BACK RIDE!"

"Wtf? no i'm no-"

"I WANNNNTTTT AAAAA PIGGGGYYYY BACK RIDDDDEEEE"

She started screaming and I slapped my hand over her mouth. "Fine!" I whispered and switched her off to my back. Seeming to like this she let out a pleausred sound and rested her head against me gently. As we walked she kept her arms around my neck nicly legs wrapped tightly around my waist. I didn't mind though as long as she wasn't screaming like a crazy woman. We finally made it up the drive way and Isabelle opened the door for us obviously back to normal. Clary slid down off my back once we got inside and closed the door. She took her shoes from me and patted my face. That's when I realized she wasn't drunk of hung over she did it so she could get a free ride home.

"Thanks for the ride stupid"

And she went upstairs with Isabelle to her room. God I hated her but damn was she smart and evil at the same time. She had a nice butt to but thats not what is important here. Then I remembered seeing her making out with Sebastian infront of me and her brother. I felt something when it happened I couldn't explain it but i'd figure out the feeling. What was important though was to get her back for evil actions and good.

"Hes so easy" I laugh with Isabelle once we got into her room. She smiled at me as we both sat down on her bed. "You like him" she said like it was obvious and I rolled my eyes. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked and she leaned back against wall.

"Fine but if you don't like him he likes you he just dosen't know it"

"No he doesn't and even if he did how would you know"

"Did you see the look on his face when you and Sebastian were exchanging spit?"

"I was kind of busy as you said exchanging spit"

"Well you should've now get to sleep i'm tired"

I nodded and drifted off to sleep once again cuddling with her giant teddy bear.

"Clary Fray and Jace Herondale to the office" great it was monday, school had just started and I was already in trouble. Everyone in homeroom's eyes locked on my as I got up. Today I looked completely different Isabelle had picked out my outfit saying I needed to look amazing after friday. I had on tight ripped skinny jeans a tank top,leather jacket and my converse, I cant tell you how many people sent a look my way I'd never even talked to before. Isabelle looked at me and nodded in encouragment. Sighing I heaved my things over my shoulder and made it out into the hallway just in time to be greeted by Jace smirking at me. We walked side by side for a moment till his happy little grin made me mad. "This is your fault" I hissed at him and he laughed. "So what?" he said and took one long stride ahead. He was so arrogant I was going to kill him. Already more upset than I was a moment ago I pushed open the door and let it slam on his face. He stopped it and glared at me following me back to Robert's office. God I knew I shouldn't have listened, or followed him anywhere. "Take a seat" he gestured to the two chairs and I sat down Jace doing the same. Robert turned around to face us a glare set on his face and he looked to Jace. "You first" he said and Jace stood up.

"I trusted you to be good I took you in I told your father I would make a good man out of you!"

"Should we really be talking about this in front of her!? and what does it matter? he's not my father he never was you're the closest thing I have and just look how amazing you are robert!"

I sunk back in my seat and let them keep on yelling.

"WHY WOULD YOU SNEAK OUT LIKE THAT AND BRING CLARISSA OF ALL PEOPLE INTO IT?"

Okay even my own principal was implying I was too good for my own good. "Excuse me" I said standing up and looking at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" he looked at both of us with angry eyes and sat back down.

"You clary I thought more of but now I know it takes one attractive devil boy to turn you into a stupid girl I expect that from my own daughter but you? I excepted more"

"One I am not attraced to him and he's not a devil! well maybe but still he's a person! and it was my own choice do you know what hell it would've been to sit in there with my own worthless father?! WHY IN THE FUCKING WORLD WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?! you know I hate him so there you lost my trust and i'm tired of everyone saying im some little good girl i'm done! maybe it's better to be like Isabelle she's amazing and you're horrible to her!"

By the time I was done ranting I was breathing heavily and Jace was looking at me with wide eyes. Great now he probably thought I was crazy to. Even Robert was looking at me differently. Like he was surprised that I actually stood up for myself and other people while I was at it. It was most likly he was surprised I called him out though. Sometimes I wished Maryse would go through with divorcing him but oh no she wanted her kids to have a amazing home. She didn't get that it was already broken beyond belife.

"Your horrible to your wife to Robert you don't think I know about your affair?"

He looked at me but Jace nodded everyone freaking knew.

"We all know even your own wife knows but shes scared everyone knows every other day when you say you're staying late for work you're fucking that dumb blonde bimbo of a secratary in your office on your desk or in a janitor closet!"

He coughed and stood up.

"Well off that topic you're both suspended as well as my own children and Magnus for what they've done and you can expect to be in detention for the rest of your jounior year as for your brother clary I'll let him slide but if you mess up again he can kiss his scholar ship to collage next year goodbye"

"But Jon didn't do anything!"

"They wouldn't know that"

I closed my mouth and stormed out of the office Jace following me. Isabelle and Alec were standing in the doorway. "We all suspended?" Alec asked and I nodded his senior year was going to be ruined. We all made our way to our lockers scattered throught the same hallway not talking to each other. I made my way with Isabelle outside since her house was the only place I felt like going right now. The truth was I didn't have the nerve to go home and face my mother and Luke. The dissapointment would kill me sooner or later. I slid into her silver mercades and allowed her to drive down the road. Sure the last person I wanted to see at her house was Jace but I would have to deal with the fact he was practically her brother. Parking I got out and slammed the door making my way up the steps Isabelle right beside me. Jace and Alec laughing as the walked up the steps and I was about to kill them. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" I screamed in the blondes face and his smug smile turned into a evil frown. "Listen little red" he retored back to me "stop being such a bitch or I might just have to get you back." I laughed but everyone else looked at us like they were going to have to call the cops. "I'd like to see you try" I hissed and walked inside him following me. Isabelle was stupid he didn't like me I was just some little bitch to him. Not that I cared by the way he acted.

"I promise you this by the end of the year you will be on your knees begging for me and for forgivness after I ruin you red"

"And I promise you this Herondale by the end of the year you won't be able to resist me and you'll be on your knees begging instead of me"

"Wanna bet on it red?"

"I just did goldilocks"

With that we both took off in seperate directions. Isabelle followed me up into her room and closed the door looking at me like I was crazy. "What did you just get yourself into?" she asked smiling and I rolled my eyes. "Fine" I said to her knowing I'd regret saying this. "I'll get Jace Herondale like you wanted but just to win my little promise." She looked at me grining evily "what" she said "if I could help you get at him starting today?"

_**It's going down now I might change the title to something like the promise idk I kind of like the one I have now to**_


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe you said all that to robert Clarissa!"

"He deserved it mom!"

She sighed on the other line. My mom worked until six and I was still sitting in Isabelle's room discussing how to bring Jace down before he got me. "Okay" she said tiredly and yawned. "Get Isabelle's stuff and just get here already" she hung up before I could thank her. Izzy grabbed her bags and we started down the steps but Max ran out of his room and up to me. "Clary!" he ran into my arms and hugged me tightly looking up at me lovingly. "Did you really tell dad off?" he asked and I laughed nodding and his face scruntched together. "Lucky if I said something he'd smack me" Max complained and went back to his room closing the door. Isabelle rolled her eyes and smiled as we finally made it to the front door. I gave church a small pet before I stepped out and closed the door. Sliding into her car I turned the radio on and leaned my head against the window trying not to fall asleep this early. Ten minutes later we were at my home walking up the porch steps. Luke and my brothers truck were in the driveway so I knocked without waiting. If they were home I knew mom wouldn't have the guts to have a little chat with us. Not that it mattered nothing could honestly fix what gad been done. Jon opened the door and gave Isabelle a small smile standing there in his NYU sweatshirt and jeans. It was so awkward knowing they had a good year of dating, few one night stands and flings before she got with Simon in the middle of sophmore year. I walked in Isabelle behind me who sat her bags down right beside the couch.

"You're friends with Herondale right Morgenstern?"

"I perfer fairchild or fray now lightwood"

Isabelle glared at him hands on her hips and he shurgged his shoulders.

"Whatever but are you?"

"Yeah why whats in whatever your planning for me?"

"The satisfaction of seeing your little sister crush some little douche bags heart all just so she can save you as well as all of our asses"

"I thought you were close with Jace Isabelle?"

"Oh I am I love him like a brother but come on Jace needs to learn a lesson one way or another and what better lesson to teach him than the lesson of rejection and heart break?"

Jon looked away and shook his head. No wonder they weren't a couple anymore it just didn't make sense for them to be together. Then he looked back at us and sighed slowly as if aggitated.

"Fine i'll help you just so Clary can save our asses and he does need to grow up a bit so what do you need?"

"Inside information"

He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"He lives with you shouldn't you have inside information?"

"Listen Jace and I talk alot and stuff but i'm limited to what exactly it is that attracts him to the hoes and what makes his golden little head tick"

"Deal i'll tell you guys everything later right now i'm kind of hungry"

"Of course you are idiot you always are"

"Yeah but when I used to hungry you'd beg for me to eat you ou-"

"THAT ENOUGH DETAILS!" I yelled and dragged Isabelle along with her bags up to my room. Absolutly gross how could they even do that ugh. She closed the door and we sat down on my bed. However she didn't stay down long she moved to my closet and kept looking at things with disgust. "What I thought you like my clothes?" she nodded and smiled at me. "I do babe but Jace wont" I almost forgot that he had a certain taste for skin skin and even more skin. Before I knew it all of my old,faded and out of date clothes as Isabelle called them were on the ground. My jean jackets were all going along with this one plaid shirt that I didn't really mind cause honestly it was pretty ugly and a few shirts and ragged stuff I didn't even wear. After we moved the moutain out of the way I was actually left with a pretty well looking wardrobe. "Clary" Isabelle breathed looking at all the cute clothes I had never wore. "THESE ALL ARE SO CUTE!" she squealed looking at my floral skirts,different types of leggins and cute sweaters along with my nice Tees. "Why don't you wear these?" she asked going through my clothes slightly like they were a dream. "I just got them a week ago Isabelle" I explained and it was true a week ago I thought it was time for a upgrade but I was too scared to actually wear them to school. "Well" she said pulling out one of my tight mini skirts and tight cute button up "time to try a outfit out." "Maybe when we go back thursday?" I said just trying to get out of this situation. "Fine" she complained laying them out "but I hope you know i'm taking you shopping for even more clothes tomorrow."

Isabelle wasn't joking about taking me shopping. By noon the next day she was dragging me all over the mall and stuff. "Isabelle" I said begging for her to slow down "come on its only october calm it with the shopping!" She didn't listen though all she did was keep pulling me though the crisp autumn air and leaves. "Please" she said pulling me into a shop i'd never been into "you should see me around christmas." I laughed as we headed back to the racks with smaller sizes for me. "I'd rather not" I said truthfully starting to go through all the clothes they had. Everything there was actually pretty revealing and I knew my brother wouldn't approve. Not that I needed his approval but if he even saw me he'd find a way to make me take it back. Sighing I stopped for a minute and looked out of the window my eyes landing on a dark head. It was Sebastian of my god I completely forgot about him. Nervous I looked down and realized I actually looked pretty good. I was wearing my nude sweater with skinny jeans,leg warmers and brown boots. He looked over and his eyes locked with mine while I smiled at him and he returned the gesture. Suddenly Isabelle's arm was holding something up infront of me. I almost blushed it was cute short little floral dress. What was with her and floral being on me? Sebastian gave me a thumbs up and I finally did blush this time. I nodded at him and took two other dresses just like it but in different patterns and colors in my arms. "Good job!" Isabelle encouraged me and I rolled my eyes paying for them walking out into the cold air. The bun in my hair went back with the wind a little but then settled again. Sebastian seemed to be gone so we headed over to where he had been seeming as I was hungry. Isabelle however could go forever without eating. Not because there was something wrong with her but because she either just didn't think about food or she forgot to eat cause she was distracted. Isabelle handed me her wallet and told me to but her some rice and sweet and sour chicken. I nodded knowing that I was just about to get the same thing. Carefully I pulled the money out of it and handed it back to her getting in line. While I stood there I tapped my foot on the ground when I felt two hands go over my eyes.

"Guess who"

"Sebastian?"

The hands went away and I was standing face to face with him. He smiled at me and took my hand kissing my knuckles.

"I just couldn't stay away when I saw you"

I laughed and payed for my order talking with him the whole time.

"You should really let me take you out fray"

"I don't know Seb"

"Come on one chance?"

I started walking back to the table and I sat down. He was still there begging for one date. Isabelle sat there and smiled while she sipped her drink.

"I'm suspened and grounded when exactly would I be able to go out with you on like a date?"

"I don't know the night you get ungrounded?"

I laughed and he smiled. Isabelle took me by the arm for a moment and pulled me away giving Sebastian a smile. "Say yes" she demanded and I looked at her like she was crazy. "Why?" I asked confused didn't she want me with Jace.

"Listen red if you fluant yourself to Jace with all your clothes then go on a date with Sebastian right in front of him which I will make happen then he'll get jealous and want you"

"Fine"

I stalked back to the table and looked at sebastian.

"Sure why not i'll tell you when but just because we go on a date dosen't mean were dating I hope you know"

"Of course"

He ran off and met up with his friends giving each other high fives. I rolled my eyes and sat back down. It wasn't that I didn't like Sebastian he was fine it was just I didn't see him as my type. Oh well I guess you have to do whatever it takes. Suddenly I remembered all six of us were expected to be in school tonight for a punishment. Isabelle seeming to remember the same thing sprang from her chair at the same time as me.

"Call them"

"On it"

Her and I began running for our lifes. We were an hour away from the school and we were expected to be there by two thirty. It was almost one right now. I heard Jace pick up on Isabelles phone as she practically screamed at him. We piled into her car and she took off down the road still talking to him.

"Jace you idiot what are all of you doing there! and why would you bring simon! he has a girlfriend...WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THE FAKE ID's!"

All I heard on the other line was screaming and cursing. Then the sound of Magnus yelling work it baby. Oh my god if alec was there I bet he was hiding in a corner with Simon.

"THATS A HOUR AND FIVE MINUTES AWAY GET OUT OF THERE NOW YOU IDIOT OR WE'LL BE IN EVEN MORE TROUBLE"

Jace's grumble came from the other end and the phone clicked. I raised my eyebrow at her and she just shook her head.

"Don't wanna talk about it Clary"

"Adult club?"

"Adult club"

We both managed giggles as she pulled a sharp turn.

"I just realized how stupid they are"

"Trust me they'll always be stupid but in the mean time lets go home and get you changed for phase one of Lunch Detention"

"But it's regular detention"

"Stop it! you guys started off having lunch dention so thats what im calling it!"

"Okay"

Once again we bust out laughing together. But she was right this all had started out as a stupid lunch dentenion and now someone was going to end up with a few scars.


	7. Chapter 7

Right around the end of school we pulled up into the parking lot. Slowly I got out of the car and felt the wind whip my fish tail braid around. Sighing I looked over as Isabelle finally got out of the car. She was on the phone with someone so I decided to check out my outfit in the car. It was a tight little mini skirt paired with heels and a tight casual button up. The jewlrey though was actually quite pretty, it was tribal themed and went well with the blue of my shirt and the white and black pattern of my mini skirt. Isabelle hung up her phone and we walked over to the side walk pushing open the door.

"Are the boys even here?"

"Probably not knowing them"

"True"

"Which way to detention?"

I didn't say anything just made my way down the Junoir hall ways towards our lockers. Without question she followed me as I came up to my lockers and rolled my eyes at the note taped on it. Pulling down the piece of paper that said tight ass I ripped it and threw it to the wind not literally but still. Quickly I opened my lockers and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Scribbling down something on the piece of paper I threw the stuff back in locking the door. Isabelle raised her eyebrow at me and I just smirked evily. Carefully I walked down the hall my heels clacking happily when I got to Jace's locker. Shoving the letter in it I turned back to Isabelle who was smiling as she came up to meet me. We walked down the hallway not talking but she just kept looking at me in that little way of hers.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing lets just say Jace has a little secret admirer now"

We both started laughing as we started to acsend the stairs. I was finally starting to get this heel thing down but I still wondered why she had me dress like this for now.

"Isabelle I get you want me to look good but like why?"

"Because honey if you've forgotten once Jace sees you in that he'll so totally want you just watch"

"Haha very funny but I hightly doubt a new outfit will make him anywhere close to attracted to me"

"I'll prove you wrong you'll see"

We made our way to the top of the stairs still talking and giggling. Isabelle and I began talking about school and her brothers relationship with Magnus. Suddenly I saw Ms. Fairchild and gave her a sweet smile. She gave me one back but glared at Isabelle greatly. Isabelle ignored it until she was out of ear shot but then leaned in close to me. "Bitch" she whispered and we both cracked up as we made our way into the empty libray for detention. "Are the boys even here?" we asked each other at the same time still letting out small girly giggles. Finally we both stopped laughing and saw the boys sitting over on the other side of the room at the desks. Both of us made our way our and Isabelle gave Simon a small kiss and just scrolled through her phone. In the mean time I looked over and saw the three of them staring at me in amazment or amusment which ever one fit.

"What happened to you fray?"

"Oh you know nothing special I bought new clothes no biggy"

Magnus gave Jace a small nudge with his shoulder. Jace sighed annoyed still playing with his nails. Supposedly rolling his eyes probably he looked up and when he saw me his eyes widened. Jace's jaw opened slightly and there was something in his eyes but it disappeared as quick as it had come. No one else had saw it but I had oh I had seen it. He was so busted.

JACE

Oh my god she was...her hair was her face was just oh my god what happened to tight ass?

Clary

Isabelle and I sat down and just played on our phones until the libraian was out of the room. We all sighed and looked at each other.

"Cat got your tongue Herondale?"

"Of course not I just don't associate with fake stuck ups"

"But you'll fuck them for free?"

He pursed his lips and went back to playing on his phone hopelessly. Isabelle and I smiled at each other and kept the fun going. The lady walked back in and over to our table. I realized it was Mrs. Oakley with her blonde hair in a messy bun wearing glasses, a sweater and leggings  
>"How are you kids?" she asked curiously starting to stack the books. She was small only two inches taller than me but still she was taller than me. "Amazing" Jace said flashing her one of his pantie dropping smiles and she blushes slightly. The problem with was that she was only twenty three and plenty of the boys in this school would throw in the towel to fuck her brains out. Not that any of them dare even try expect Jace always except Jace. Even worse than that her and I were practically related through my dads side which made perfect sense. She had the almost white blonde hair, pale skin and elegant an walk and complextion. She had even had these blue eyes such beautiful blue eyes. Rolling my eyes at him while he flirted with her I threw my pencil at him and he turned back at my glaring. A shot him and my fathers cousin a smug little smirk and went back to working. Face red from being embarrased Jace went back to his work and Taylor (Mrs. Oakley) walked out of the room once again. Once she was gone Jace and I looked at each other at the same exact time.<p>

"What the fuck was the red I could've scored!"

"You were making googly eyes at me and my dads cousin who has a boyfriend how else was I supposed to act!?" I hissed

Everyone looked at us, Flustered I stood up and walked over to the window making sure my skirt didn't come up.

"What did you get from your dad red? cause obviously you didn't get the good looks of the family i've seen your mom and must I say damn"

Finally upset I stormed out of the room willing myself not to cry. A moment later the libray door was banging shut and footsteps were following mine down the hallway. "Isabelle" I called turning around. Only it wasn't Isabelle it was Jace which honestly surprised me more than it should've. He took my elbow in his hand and made me face him. Stumbling back slightly he had me up against the wall right beside the girls rest room. He was so close I could pick out the gold flecks in his eyes and the chip in his tooth. His breath mixed with mine as we both silently caught our breath.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For calling you ugly"

"Why do you think i'm pretty or something?"

He didn't answer just laid his forehead against mine and I shut my eyes taking in the moment. This was just some game it deffiently was none of this was real. He was just trying to win the bet thats what I told myself over and over. What if he wasn't though what he actually did like me. I shook the thought from mine and opened my eyes as he disconnected our foreheads and looked at me normally again. If he was going to do that it was time to tell him about Sebastian. He wasn't the only one that could play dirty in this game.

"I'm going on a date with Sebastian"

His face fell for a slight seconds but then went straight. I couldn't even tell if it actually happened or I just imagined it he was so fast. Slowly he just nodded awkwardly and headed back to everyone else. Slowly I joined him and we sat down right beside each other awkwardly. He tapped the table silently with his finger as if playing the panio or guitar and I stared at the table thoughtfully. It stayed this way for a moment until Magnus got fed up with the silence and rolled his eyes.

"Did you to make out or not?

Two hours later we were all making it down to our lockers getting anything we hadn't when we'd left school the day before. I looked down the hall and saw Jace open his locker. The note I had stuck in there fell into his hands. He looked over at me and I pretended to just now look over at him. He raised the note and I just shrugged my shoulder innocently and he bought it. Isabelle and the rest of us walked over to him the note still closed in his hands. "What's that?" I asked trying to sound curious and he shrugged his shoulder sighing. Snacthing it from him I opened it and laughed pretending it wasn't mine. "Oh my god" I said handing it to magnus and he read it outloud.

"Jace Herondale I know you may not notice me but I promise you will i've been falling for you since the begining of the year and I hadn't told anyone because the truth is you're a player and a heart breaker and all you'll ever do in life is break girls down and I know that but yet i'm attraced to you still and drawn to you forever yours ~AF"

"Who the fuck is AF?" Jace said snatching it from magnus and throwing it away. He seemed upset but the wording and Isabelle and I laughed. "Truth hurt?" I said giggling along with Isabelle and he rolled his eyes. "Dosen't AF stand for as fuck?" Simon nodded and once again the golden boy rolled his eyes. We all walked out into the parking lot and I got into Isabelles car since I was spending the night with her. Or else I would've had Simon take me home seeming as he practically lived next door almost. Once we got there I trudged up the steps of her porch and inside taking a look at the sunset only once. Jace walked in with Alec and Magnus behind us and followed us to the kitchen. While we were sitting Isabelle began cooking and we all shared at look behind her back of worry. When she poured the pasta into the water I felt my stomach do flips like it was nervous for her cooking. Hodge their family friend walked in and cringed at the sight of her cooking.

"What?"

"Can't we have take out your cooking is horrid"

She whiped around and pointed a glare at Jace pointing her giant meat knife at him. Everyone backed away but Jace but he sat stiff.

"I mean I'm not that hungrey but I can eat"

"Yeah", she said turning around chopping up the meat so should could roll it into meat balls, "that's what I thought you said." Magnus held in a snicker and I saw him slowly slide his hand onto Alec's. Alec heasitated but took Magnus's hand in his happily squeezing it from under the table. Smiling at them I continued to text Sebastian when I felt a hand go on my thigh. My eyes drifted up and I saw Jace straight faced but I saw that it was his hand. Slowly my hand went onto his thigh higher than it needed to be and his mouth twitched. At this point I don't even think this is a bet anymore I think we're just playing with each other till one cracks.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone sat in the kitchen during diner around the island with their plate full of pasta and meat balls. The boys picked at it but me on the other hand was stuffing my face with meat balls. Even Magnus admited her cooking was some what okay today.

"No no seriously though she was coming on to me!"

"As if!" I giggled at Jace

"You totally came onto me Red don't deny it"

"Yeah" I said sarcastically "I just couldn't deny that sexy body of yours." "See!" he exclaimed and I leaned over slapping the fork from his hand. He gave me a pout look and I smirked happily going back to eating my food. Just as I was about to shove a meat ball in my mouth he took my fork. "Hey!" I shouted "I was about to eat that meat ball." He chuckled and I glared at him "Oh yes because you love eating balls with plenty of meat on them." Smugly I leaned over near his face and smiled putting one of my hands on his shoulders playfully. "Of course I do but yours don't look to good" before he could react I took the meatball off the fork with my mouth and chewed it up swallowing. Everyones eyes were wide and I stood up giving a little yawn smiling innocently. "Well i'll be upstairs with Izzy!" I called and walked out of the room.

JACE

"Bro"

I looked over at Alec and he made a gesture towards the way Clary had gone. I shook my head no and rolled my eyes. But still damn...and she had a date with Sebastain anyway. Why Sebastian in the first place. He hadn't even looked at her till that party where she'd shown like most of her ass and chest. I'd looked at her a few times before that besides why did she even bring him into the mix. Pissed off I took a huge bite of pasta and Magnus just chuckled at me. "What?" I asked defensivly as soon as I finished chewing it. "You want to bang her don't you?" he asked and I did my best not to turn red. "No" I scoufed and he raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed setting my fork down. "Fine maybe" once again he raised an eyebrow "Okay yes like really bad there you happy now?" He smiled taking his hand out of Alec's "exstatic now go to her and continue to be my OTP." Rolling my eyes I got up and walked over to the door but not before I turned around to give the three of them a look. "Alec your boyfriend is such an ass" Alec blushed but this made Magnus give me a smug look. "Yes but he loves to fuck me." Scared for life I covered my ears and screamed in disgust "MY POOR NON-VIRGIN EARS!" I ran out smiling and I could hear the laughter coming from the kitchen. Slowly I jogged up the steps and I saw her standing there smiling at her phone against the wall. No doubt over Sebastian. Okay so maybe I was a little jealous. Okay actually a lot jealous all he wanted to do was fuck her and throw her away. I mean yeah I wanted to have sex with her but I didn't want to throw her away or did I mean I don't know how I feel anymore. Acting noraml I walked up to her and made her put the phone in her pocket. She smiled at me and stuffed the phone away. Her heels weren't on but in her hand and I couldn't help but think how cute her small stature was compared to mine. Earlier when we'd been forehead to forehead I could make out the different shades of green in her eyes and plumpness of her lips along with the sexy red of her hair. Now I didn't even have to be that close up just standing infront of her was an excuse for my eyes to point out everything on her body. "Yes Jace?" she asked casually still smiling at me. It was so weird like a week ago we were at each others throats and now we were trying to see which one gave in first. "I don't even know" I whispered and her eyes flickered up at me innocently. That look absolutly drove me crazy and suddenly I could remember every touch of her tongue and lips against me from that party. How could I get what I wanted from her without making both of us lose this bet. Isabelle of course Isabelle I gave clary a head nod and shot up to Isabelle's room. I bust through the door and saw her sitting on her bed painting one of her nails.

"I need your help"

"With what?"

"Getting what I want"

She pondered this for a moment and sighed putting her nail polish aside.

"What in it for me?"

"Anything"

She smiled and patted the chair beside her bed.

"I'm listening"

ISABELLE

Okay so I was being a double agent. That wasn't a bad thing though I wanted the both to fall in love for the same reasons. I was more on the hope of clary breaking his little heart but whatever if he wanted her to fall in love i'd "help" him. I was completely bored anyway so it was about time for a turn up in this little game.

"So you want help getting rid of your sexual tension for clary?"

"Yeah"

"Listen im flattered but-"

"NO I don't mean that I need you to work your little game magic"

"Ooohhh that okay sure i'll do that"

He got up and I felt slightly mad. Jace only felt like that because of how she was dressing. He still was the same old Jace and it made me so mad. Clary didn't deserve that she deserved the Jace I knew he could be. Speak of the devil she walked into the room and gave me a small smile. "What i'd miss?" she asked and my evil intentions started brewing. I'm not that evil like I said before I just need to spice things up. Lets be honest here if I don't Magnus will and he'll go way further than me.

"Oh nothing just heading downstairs for a few games"

Her face paled. She knew what I had in mind.

CLARY

I followed them both downstairs and everyone filed into the libray around the fire place at Isabelle's command. I felt somehow this was going to benifit her more than it would benifit us.

I was right about that feelings. An hour later Simon was slightly drunk out of his mind and Alec was coughing up glitter.

"Come on Alec dear it wasn't that bad"

"When you guys said fun time with Magnus I didn't assume it would invole fucking glitter"

"But it's Magnus!" Isabelle said

Alex thought about this for a moment and shrugged his shoulders.

"True"

Her eyes landed on us and I felt waves of heat rolling off me. We'd been safe for so long and now they were on their Clace obsession as they now called it.

"Each of you shirt off"

Jace took his off without question and the sight of his body set my skin on fire. Avoiding my eyes the best I could my button up came off. However Jace didn't find the need not to watch me. I felt his eyes boring into me and it caused my to blush even worse than before.

"Just kidding that wasn't the dare"

She laughed and I grumbled putting my shirt back on too lazy to button it. However Jace kept his off and I rolled my eyes. Not that I minded it that much really. Before I knew it she pushing us into a training room for when they do their self defensive practice and the door was locked.

"Really?! you couldn't have just put us in a closet?"

"You can't sleep together in a closet"

"Isabelle!"

Footsteps left and I turned around and saw jace looking around.

"What are you so smug about?"

"Because sometimes I sleep in here as well as another room that's not my bedroom but thats classified"

"Oh nice"

I smiled and followed him over to a small closet. Out fell a few pillows and blankets and I laughed realizing he wasn't joking. He threw a pillow at me and I threw it back at him. Jace picked up another pillow and did his evil look. "You have no idea what you've started red" I screamed and ran bare foot over the mats with him chasing me. "Jace!" I cried out running behind one of the practice dummies. "What?" he said smiling and came at me with the pillow. I ducked and stumbled away from him heading for the pile of pillows. A moment later his arm was around my waist and he had me facing him. I took a few steps backwards but I came into contact with the wall and stopped. "Any last words?" he asked and I smirked at him. "Kiss my up tight ass" quickly I grabbed the pillow from him and hit him with it while tripping him. He went backwards but he grabbed my wrist causing me to go down with him. I let out a surprised gasp as I landed on top of him in the pile of pillows and blankets. I went to get up but his arm was wrapped tightly around me and I let it stay there just looking down at him. "Clary?" he whispered and I nodded "yes?" He shut his eyes for a moment and looked back up at me. "You're beautiful" my eyes fluttered in surprise and I felt myself lean down sligtly closer. "Jace?" he looked me dead in the eyes "yes?" I could feel his breath consuming me. "You're equally beautiful" I said without thinking and he didn't even give a nod or sarcastic comment. He just laid there and let his eyes go to my lips. Hesatint we both slightly brought our heads toward each other. His lips lightly cascaded on my for a moment and he pressed gently letting them go for a moment. It had felt like a small touch of a petal and I didn't care I wanted to kiss him again. His hand went to my cheek and brought me back down to his lips. He tasted like so many things at once and I just let the tension release from my body as I got distracted by kissing him. "Jace" I sighed into his mouth and he kept kissing me.

"I never knew how wonderful a name could taste until my name came out of your mouth"

His words made me blush more and he disconnected from the kiss burrying his face into the crook of my neck. My hands went to his hair and he wrapped both arms around me holding me close. He brought the blankets over us and we laid on our sides facing each other. Jace stroked my hair and I closed my eyes and listened to him hum to me under his breath.

"Be mine just for the night?"

"Am I the only one?" I asked

He nodded and kissed my forehead

"You do things to me clary things you wouldn't understand"

I took a shaky breath and nodded. Once again he kissed me lightly and my heart fluttered.

"Why now?"

He looked me in the eyes still stroking my hair.

"Because"

I didn't even ask him what that meant. I scooted closer towards him and dug my head into his chest and let him hold me. Tomorrow this would be completely different and i'd regret this but right now I was fine until tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys sorry I haven't been on lately I've been trying to get better and ive been going down hill really fast since ive stopped cutting I either don't eat or I cant stop and I break out crying and have freak outs and my grades are going down I cant concentrate I just I cant do anything and it really hurts and I don't know what to do anymore I just honestly wish id never put the blades down but I know its the best thing to do so just bare with me here im getting better its just going a little slow so thanks for the support and I love you guys


End file.
